


Crowley Writes a Valentine Card

by Potionsmstrs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day, fandomnatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potionsmstrs/pseuds/Potionsmstrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 9x11 (First Born). It is Valentine's Day and Crowley wrote a poem for Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crowley Writes a Valentine Card

**Author's Note:**

> February's /r/Fandomnatural prompt: Valentine's Day.

My smoke form is red,

Your bright eyes are green.

I want to ride your ass

Until your sweat makes you gleam.

 

The ocean is vast

And really dark blue.

Why I promised to get you the blade,

I haven't a clue.

 

This ocean's salt really hurts,

I'm covered in burns.

I am hoping your love

Is what this endeavor earns.

 

This poem turned sappy,

That wasn't my intent.

A giant squid just passed by,

Maybe him I'll torment.


End file.
